


Nasty Ideas

by MaJackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJackles/pseuds/MaJackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before we got to see what happened to Abaddon...I wrote this as one way I would have liked to see the whole Dean vs Abaddon thing go down. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Ideas

Dean had finally tracked her down. It had taken weeks of effort. He had the first blade and, oddly enough, Crowley had disappeared. Coward. He stood outside a run down apartment building. He wasn't sure what she was doing, holed up in there, and he really didn't care.

He had the blade tucked into his coat and it's mere proximity was making the Mark burn on his arm and his entire being quite literally thrummed with energy. His skin tingled, his hair stuck up like gooseflesh along his arms. Hell, even his nuts were pulling in tight and he was getting a hard on. The power of the blade coursed through his entire body.

He stood outside the door, listening. Was she in there humming? He eased the door open and peeked inside.

"It's about time you showed up, Dean." Her voice came from the room beyond.

He pushed the door all the way open and saw her standing beyond a broken couch and a coffee table that listed to the side on only three legs. She looked him over from head to toe, pausing at his crotch. She licked her bright red lips and groaned.

"I see you're happy to see me..."

"Oh you have no idea, sister." He pulled the blade from his jacket and slowly advanced on her.

She merely gave a wicked grin and stuck her fingertip into her mouth. She sucked on it a bit and then slowly trailed it down her chin, neck and to the top of her cleavage showing in the low cut top she wore. Dean's cock throbbed at the sight. What the hell? He was here to kill her, so his mind said, but his body was definitely on a different page.

She suddenly flicked her hand and Dean and knife went flying across the room and into the wall. The knife fell from his hands and she was on him. She held him to the wall with her hand up under his jaw. She leaned in and licked his cheek.

"Mmm. Time to make good on all those nasty thoughts you've been giving me, Dean." She kissed him roughly, forcing his mouth open to accept her tongue.

He didn't resist for long. Even though the blade was out of his grasp, it's effects on his body were beyond going back now. He reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerked her head back and licked her neck. She let out a sound that was akin to a purr and then giggled, grabbing handfuls of his shirt. Then he threw her away from him, her body taking out what was left of the poor coffee table, and her hands taking shreds of his shirt with her.

"You'll not make me your bitch...bitch!"

He advanced on her as she was getting up and grabbed her by the hair again, yanking her to her feet and this time kissing her. His short beard turning her lips and chin raw. She merely moaned under him. She reached out then, grabbing for his belt and made quick work of undoing it. Dean grabbed the top edges of her blouse, at the shoulders, and in one quick movement tore it free from her body. She made another motion with her hand, throwing him across the room again. He flew into an armchair, toppling it over.

She was on him in a flash, straddling him. She grabbed his jeans and practically tore them off. He growled at her and rolled her under him. He tore at her bra and was instantly on her. Licking and biting her nipples. He could feel her back arching beneath him. As he sucked and bit and flicked with his tongue, she reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking and pulling at it.

He has no idea when or how, but in the midst of their heat, they had lost any remaining shreds of clothing. She was doing amazing things with her hands and he sat back reveling in the chills running through him. She sat up with him and bit his nipple and flicked it with her tongue. He grabbed her hair again and pulled her head back and forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, and she doing likewise.

She used her powers and tossed him one more time, back against the wall they had started at. Neither of them liked losing control. Both wanted to dominate the other. It was a struggle of power through sex and violence. He wasn't about to lose this fight, though, and once again grabbed her and rolled her beneath him. He grabbed her wrists in one rough calloused hand and pulled them above her head and thrust into her all at once. Not giving her a second to come to terms with what was happening, he continued to thrust and with his free hand, he grabbed her breast. Teasing at her nipple and squeezing. He leaned down and kissed her roughly and bit at her neck.

She finally freed her hands from his grasp and raked her nails down his back as her back arched. Her hips found their own motion, matching his thrusts. They were both breathing heavily and Dean threw his head back with release. His Mark glowing on his arm and burning through his body. He leaned over her and looked in her face.

"Oh yeah, bitch, you like this ride?"

She moaned beneath him, as he continued to thrust. She started gasping, she was getting so close to that sweet moment of release, when all of a sudden her eyes flew open in shock.

"Son of a bitch, that's gonna go on my list of best nights ever. How about you?" Dean grinned and looked down at her face with hooded eyes. She looked down then and his eyes followed hers.

"This ride doesn't come without it's price." Dean said. He stood up then, pulling the First Blade out from between her ribs. He wiped it clean across her breast. Now to find Crowley...


End file.
